


读心术

by honey_wine



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wine/pseuds/honey_wine
Summary: 炮友变情人，前世今生设定





	读心术

**Author's Note:**

> ……悄咪咪来开个新坑  
不知道能写多长，其实之前发过一次开头，后来我坑了……一个人待在坑里好无聊哦，要是能坑坑别人我会更有动力（）

史蒂芬·斯特兰奇是个会法术的混蛋。

在经常要跟超级英雄们打交道的政府特别安全事务部工作大楼里，每一位超级英雄都有属于自己的粉丝团，当然也有着专注于给他们找茬的敌意对象。而整个大楼都知道奇异博士的找茬会成员里面一定有埃弗雷特·罗斯探员。  
当然，探员本人对这个结论一直不以为然。常见的场景是，那一头整齐向后梳起的银发下的圆脸微笑着，轻啜一口无时无刻不存在于他手边的星巴克，语气平和中带一点冷漠，“我们不是朋友，但也谈不上交恶。”标准的外交辞令，探员本人上联合国做报告也不会比这更专业了。  
虽是如此，但拿着跟法师相关文件的属下还是一边抱怨着自己怎么就这么点背一边敲开办公室的大门。  
“……老大，关于斯特兰奇博士和的布利克街177号的监控许可……”  
“超能力相关转神盾局，我是瓦坎达问题组的。” 埃弗雷特坐在如山的文件后面，头也没抬。  
“老大，我已经转了一圈了。因为各种复杂到显然我也没法深究的原因，现在上头逼着让我们组出方案，局长的原话是，‘让埃弗雷特去，他有的是办法。’”  
罗斯探员的视线抬高了一些，他素来是个温和的人，所以眼神冷淡的时候就格外叫人心惊，“既然局长发话了，你就叫上一队人，拿上搜查令，挑个时间闯进那房子对那些看起来特别脆弱精细的古怪玩意做一次全面搜查，不用非来找我。”  
下属已经快哭出来。上次去往布利克街177A的沟通小组连大门都没进去，就被莫名其妙传送到亚马逊腹地全无人烟和信号的原始森林里，足足待了一星期才得到救援，行动组长至今还在疗养院接受心理创伤治疗。他祈求上苍一定不能让这种事发生到自己身上，而现在这个上苍的化身就是罗斯探员。“老大，看在我也算多次跟随你出生入死的份上，无论如何请帮帮我，只要您和斯特兰奇博士谈一谈，不管他的答复如何，我也能给向上头交差，我知道您总能联络到他。”  
对方不以为然盯着他，但下属知道这位上司的脾气，埃弗雷特·罗斯在工作时一副冷酷无情的专业架势，但本性并不冷漠，甚至可以说容易心软。下属摆出一副得不到答复就要死在这里的嘴脸，埃弗雷特看起来不胜其烦，但他拿出了手机。  
他知道事儿成了一半，大声感谢罗斯的再生之德后就迅速退出办公室。罗斯探员答应过的事就一定会做到，而那位斯特兰奇博士往往不会拒绝和探员打交道的场合。按照常理，他应该怀疑这两人的关系其实很要好——如果不是他们只要见上面就一定要唇枪舌剑的争吵一番的话。  
很快办公室就传来隐隐约约的单方谈话，探员大概已经拨通了电话。  
“……关于上次神盾局传过来的方案，我想知道……”  
得到的应该是个斩钉截铁的拒绝，因为接下来的语气就多少有点不太冷静。  
“……斯特兰奇博士，复仇者联盟的许多超级英雄都和我们有合作……”  
“……下次这种话能直接告知神盾局吗？我不知道是哪里传出来的谣言，再说一遍我是瓦坎达问题专家不是魔法专家，我不是出于自身意愿来打这通电话……”  
“……那真是多谢你了，不，我不想过去……”  
“……”  
下属一边没心没肺的给自己倒了杯水，一边无不八卦的想，为什么老大会这么不喜欢跟斯特兰奇博士打交道呢？整个CIA都知道埃弗雷特不是个难相处的人，纵然他一直对要跟超级英雄打交道之类的任务敬谢不敏，但那是建立在要给他们补一大堆行动报告和焦头烂额的预算清单基础之上。斯特兰奇博士从不造成这种麻烦，他和他的至圣所一副竭力避免跟现实世界打交道的模样，老大的不爽大概不是来源于工作。  
正当他接着排除其他原因时门开了，埃弗雷特走了出来，脸上倒是看不出过多的表情，只是轻轻带上门。下属觉得有必要关注一下交涉的结果，“老大，你要出去？”  
“恩。斯特兰奇博士希望见面聊一聊”  
“你要去至圣所吗？”  
他似乎迟疑了一下，声音有点含糊，“我不知道，大概是咖啡店吧。”

埃弗雷特的后背被骤然撞上门板，凸起的黄铜把手肯定是磕到了腰，但现在顾不上这些，耳边全是对方和自己的喘息声，伴随蛮横交错的肢体纠缠。埃弗雷特在被吻得头晕目眩之前还记得要嘴硬一句：“这就是你推荐的咖啡店？”  
斯特兰奇挑了一下眉毛，“你想要换地方？”  
“不，”回应他的是个主动献上绵长的吻，“不，不要。”  
接下来的记忆就不太容易唤起了，潮热和喘息伴随着另一个人的体温夺走全部的注意力，再次醒来的时候通常是第二天的早晨。视线张开第一眼看到的是陌生的天花板，埃弗雷特从来没有习惯过在除自己家以外的地方过夜，做特工的人总是容易没有安全感，但这是一夜情必须容忍的缺点之一。他想翻个身，后腰传来一阵要命的酸痛，只得放弃现在就下床的打算。  
他被斯特兰奇折腾了一个晚上，实在是累得榨不出一点的力气，整个腰和稍微靠下的部位除了酸软麻痹再感受不到其他的知觉。啊，埃弗雷特无不悲哀的想，他确实不年轻了，但这实在不公平，为什么那个两鬓都泛白的人就能像个没事人一样活蹦乱跳？难道做超级英雄也能在这方面天赋异禀？  
而对方也是一如既往的没了身影，房间里空空荡荡，埃弗雷特曾经对斯特兰奇身上的诸多特质都不以为然，但不得不说，他真是个再合格不过的炮友。  
——是的，他们的关系非常单纯：确实不是朋友，偶尔碰面也只是为了谈工作，只是谈着谈着就谈到床上去。  
这当然有违探员的专业精神，幸好斯特兰奇对他身体以外的部分都无太多兴趣，两个人在衣装整齐碰面的场合都算得上应对得体，除了少许适度的毒舌和针锋相对，而针锋相对本来就是超级英雄和政府官员之间的合作常态。周围大概没有一个人能想象他们之间的关系，这简直就是为特工量身打造的完美一夜情对象。  
就像现在这样，睡完就潇洒的不见，把埃弗雷特留在一个天知道是怎么被带过来的陌生酒店里，最可气的是，他似乎从来也不记得先去把房间费用给结了。  
埃弗雷特再次坐起来，重力一旦发挥作用，依然留在身体深处的湿滑液体就开始不受控制缓缓流出，瞬间弄湿床单，他心里骂了一句脏话，黏糊糊搭在裸露的肌肤上的触碰带来异样的刺激，提醒他回想起昨天晚上的某些瞬间的细节。撑着下床走进浴室打开花洒，热水的温度让肌肤重新染上潮红的颜色，镜子被升起的水雾染得迷蒙一片，身上遍布的红色吻痕终于不再那么显眼。  
——埃弗雷特。  
那个在他耳边呼唤过无数次的声音好像还在耳边，低沉却非常的温柔，伴随潮湿的喘息缠上肌肤，与激烈的动作形成鲜明对比。  
他仰起头，任由头发被水流打湿而垂下遮住视线，同时闭上眼睛，努力想集中一下精神。  
——埃弗雷特，你夹得我快射了，这么舒服吗？  
诱惑低吟伴随着完全可以想象的坏心眼笑容在眼前划过，埃弗雷特皱了下眉头，把手放在花洒龙头上迅速拨弄了一下，他需要一点冷水。  
冰凉的水流成功的带走先前的胡思乱想，埃弗雷特赤身裸体从浴室里走出来，捡起地上散乱一地的衣服仔细穿上，等到最后一颗扣子扣好，昨天的一切好像是个遥远的过去，他仔细的核对了一下镜子里的仪容，没有什么暴露在外的可疑痕迹，什么都没变，镜子里还是那个微微笑着的干练特工。  
埃弗雷特长舒一口气，马上就要回到他工作的那一堆烂摊子中，换上一番面孔和斯特兰奇以及他随心所欲的超能力小伙伴打交道，他希望自己能保持最好的状态。  
尤其是面对他的露水情人。  
他从来不会和自己一起过夜，埃弗雷特已经不记得有多少次这样半晕过去又独自醒过来，他猜想这可能是斯特兰奇的某种游戏准则。尽管处理第二天的尴尬交际是所有炮友关系最为困难的部分，埃弗雷特也难以想象他该跟斯特兰奇聊些什么，但这干脆的态度还是让他有自尊心微微受伤的错觉。  
他收拾心情，打开房门，把法师和昨晚的一切都丢到身后。

特别安全事务部大楼是一栋由各种五花八门难以界定功能的政府部门组合在一起的宏大建筑群，与神盾局一样，这里处理的绝大多数业务都严格向大众保密。尽管在经历过数次外星人入侵事件和光天化日下的超能力大战后，拥有强大承受能力的纽约市民早已对超级英雄的存在见怪不怪，但是大楼里的特别接待区还是被层层安检围得密不透风，毕竟大家都不知道哪天就需要接待某个从异空间前来造访的外星人/外星怪物/外星神明/天知道算是什么东西的鬼玩意。  
埃弗雷特穿过长长的透明连廊走向他的办公室。瓦坎达问题小组和复仇者联盟战损评估小组同在一层，所以他时不时能见到那些让同事彻夜加班加得失声痛哭的超级麻烦制造者（超级英雄们不常来政府办公地，但如果来了就准没好事儿）。埃弗雷特无不庆幸自己现在主要负责瓦坎达，不是说特查拉就没有让他头痛的地方，但和其他人比起来国王殿下简直是遵纪守法又明白事理（同时还有钱自付维修费）。  
大概是昨晚的一轮运动让他释放了压力，绕过转角的绿植之后，庭院里倾泻而下的明亮光线让埃弗雷特的心情好了起来，这水汽氤氲的空气让人神清气爽，不知从哪里吹过来的风轻轻撩动他额前的头发，走廊的尽头有小声交谈的声音，那个熟悉蓝色长袍裹住瘦削身姿让他的心猛地往下一沉——见鬼，他为什么在这里？  
那显然就是昨晚在他身上肆无忌惮的人，明亮的浅蓝色眼睛也发现了埃弗雷特，短暂的视线交错之后，法师向他点头示意。  
“你好，探员。”他似乎笑了一下，除此之外并无其他动作。  
这拿捏得正好的礼貌疏离感堪称露水情人届的楷模，埃弗雷特忍不住猜测斯特兰奇是在哪里学到的这些套路，大概率是他成为至尊法师之前，他想必早就习惯了俊男美女争着爬上他的床，毕竟除了光鲜的外科头衔以外他还有着埃弗雷特也不得不承认的出色外表。  
他被那双眼睛看得有点烦躁，但是也只能保持微笑，以最小的幅度颔首致意，“你好，斯特兰奇博士。”他没打算停下脚步。  
“等等。”法师叫住他，并离开了先前的谈话对象向这边走过来，埃弗雷特在心底哀叹一声，他指望今天的工作能有个清爽开始的打算大概是要落空了。  
“我有件事想问你。”  
“请说。”埃弗雷特面不改色，但是心跳却有点快，他不确定斯特兰奇在打什么主意，而这往往不是好事。  
“你上次向复仇者联盟转递的安全监控方案，至圣所是否可以拒绝配合？”  
“如果我说行，你能老实的带一份你们的魔法装备清单来交给情报部吗？”埃弗雷特暗暗松一口气，至少这是公事。  
“不能。”  
“我想也是，谢谢你的坦诚。”埃弗雷特迈步往前走，“他们过几天会把强制搜查令送到至圣所，麻烦你下次把人变到一个近点的地方，我们的工伤损失费很贵的。”  
“你不赞同使用魔法吗，探员？”  
“你是指你们运用各种超脱物理常识和科技极限的超能力和法术，践踏我身为普通人以及政府安全官员尊严这件事？——我已经习惯了。”  
一丝笑意爬上法师的唇，“你似乎心情不太好。”  
“我上班时一向这样。”埃弗雷特扫了他一眼，言下之意是，和你无关。  
他站到门前把手搭在把手上，需要抬起视线才能直视那个高他一个头的人，这个事实显然不会让埃弗雷特的心情好起来， “我的办公室到了，斯特兰奇博士。”  
他感觉斯特兰奇只是随便找了个借口来开启这一番对话，但他为什么要这么做，埃弗雷特却是一点都不想深究。  
穿过落地窗的柔和光线在至尊法师身上描出细碎的金边，他脸上除了微笑可能还有一些别的什么表情，但埃弗雷特看不太清。他突然靠近了一点，也可能是光线造成的错觉，因为他的低沉磁性的声音听起来莫名遥远，“见到你总是很高兴，埃弗雷特。”  
然后他转身离开，瞬间不见。

罗斯探员坐在宽大的扶手椅里，打开电脑已经过了10分钟，而他还没有开始干活，这一点也不像他的作风。  
他集中精神试图在键盘上敲出今天的工作内容，但他的手大概要比大脑诚实，屏幕上显示的是不属于他工作范围的高级权限访问目录，淡绿的光线伴随画面涌动，飞过一张张复仇者联盟成员的视讯资料，他轻轻定格了画面。  
史蒂芬·斯特兰奇。  
2016年后资料暂缺，复仇者，超自然力量，一级监控，禁止接触。  
下面还有若干简略的补充材料，无非是几张远距离的监控摄像头上截取出来的模糊照片，旁边标注着 “超距控制”、“意念移动”之类的红色警示语。  
埃弗雷特对这些并不陌生，纽约是个光怪陆离的大都市，充斥着奇形怪状的外星人和视政府如无物的超级英雄们，更别提，嗯，他埃弗雷特·罗斯也不知是哪辈子修来的福气经常就处于跟他们打交道的第一线。  
但斯特兰奇对他的困扰不仅仅是他的超能力。如果哪天总部知道埃弗雷特把他们禁止接触的目标给睡了，也不知道局长和同僚的脸上会是什么表情，埃弗雷特祈求上帝，他永远不想面对那个场面。  
身体陷在宽大的扶手椅里仰头出神，刀尖上行走的特工不愿意被暧昧的情绪影响判断，埃弗雷特不止一次怀疑过为什么会放任这段关系持续到如今。也许是因为彼此都一副随时可以抽身的模样，所以反而不用刻意去切断联系。他常常在一段时间失去联络后以为对方已经把这事给忘了，但总能适时出现各种要命的事件或巧合让他们碰上，然后又被拐到床上，从若有若无的肢体触碰演变成亲吻拥抱和更激烈的动作，好像是再自然不过的事，斯特兰奇非常擅长于点燃连埃弗雷特自己也不熟悉的欲望。  
——埃弗雷特。  
轻声的呼唤又缠绕耳边。  
但此之外，斯特兰奇却从来不更进一步，他不过问埃弗雷特的工作（虽然这一点是被他自己禁止的），不过问他的生活、习惯、喜好，他的想法，他们这种关系的走向，好像他是真的一点都不关心。  
埃弗雷特的手指无意识的敲击桌面。如果他说自己毫不关心那个总是保持神秘感的法师的想法，那也不甚公允。但埃弗雷特从来不是主动打破平衡的性格。反正斯特兰奇大概是那种一旦分手就马上潇洒走人绝不留念的类型，既然他还乐意时不时在出现在自己的生活和工作中，想必还没有厌倦这种浅薄的游戏。  
他轻叹一口气。  
这就够了。

“读心术？”  
埃弗雷特在办公室中央正襟危坐，面前是他的直属上司莫里局长。他有些紧张。通常莫里要是直接给他下达命令，那任务多少还在可执行的范围之内；要是像这样很和善的一句“我们聊聊吧”加一脸不怀好意的假笑，那多半就是有个巨大的阴谋在等着他。  
“听说过吗？”  
“只在电视节目里，我还不知道现在局里的业务范围这么广泛。”  
“少贫嘴了，探员。现在半个国防部都等着这批恐怖分子的口供，那帮血气方刚的大兵就等着一轮清剿行动来争取年底奖金呢——总部很不高兴，一直暗示我们光花钱不干活。”  
埃弗雷特心想这也不算污蔑，我可看到你买的新车了， “测谎仪和吐真剂呢？”  
“不好使，这几个人顽固得很，不知道九头蛇对他们用了什么手段，麻醉剂一打进去就开始痉挛，上头又不能让他们死。”  
对话停顿了片刻，莫里看着他，“有任何想法吗，探员？”  
“——只有一个疑问，为什么要叫我？” 他有不好的预感，他的业务职权跟情报审讯关系并不大。  
莫里露出了一个意味深长的表情，“情报部建议我们去咨询心灵控制系的专家。罗斯探员，上次索科维亚行动你指挥得不错，我认为你完全可以胜任这个任务——非常简单，去请一位复仇者到这来读一读那几个恐怖分子，问出他们的联络点和联络代码，也许再陪他吃个饭，表达一下CIA的谢意，要是不太麻烦，雷克岛监狱里还有几百个重案嫌疑人，可以请他都读一遍，这样可以省掉我们不少工作量。”  
“具体人选？”  
“合适的对象有至尊法师和红女巫，不过我们不知道马克西莫夫小姐现在在哪，相比之下，布利克街177A倒是很近。”  
埃弗雷特没说话，毕竟在上司办公室爆粗口不是个好选择，而他一时也想不到除了粗口以外的回应方式，“局长你可能记性不好，我现在负责瓦坎达，超能力一直归神盾局管，寇森局长知道您这样随便插手他的活儿吗？”  
“可现在被总部逼着交差的是我们，神盾局也乐得不理这烫手山芋，你只要能说动至尊法师帮忙，剩下完全不用操心。我可听说了，斯特兰奇跟你关系不错，我个人完全不介意你以私人身份去和他联络。”  
“我介意，我跟他没什么私交。” 埃弗雷特说得脸不变色心不跳，并立即在心里决定扣掉他组里那帮八卦爱好者这季度的奖金。  
“那现在就去建立一下友谊吧。想想看，一个会魔法又满天飞的朋友，说出去多么拉风，我们在其他部门面前也会很有面子。”  
埃弗雷特继续以沉默表示态度，莫里局长手搭在桌上前倾过身体，“探员，你需要给一个回应。”  
“哦，好的。一封辞职信您觉得怎么样？”  
莫里狡猾一笑，“埃弗雷特，我可不从不过问你在瓦坎达到底干了些什么好事，你的国王朋友我也是睁一只眼闭一只眼，别逼我跟上头修改这些说辞。我向你保证，他们会逼着你待在办公室里写反省报告写到明年4月。别这样愁眉苦脸，这任务完成后我放你去加勒比度半个月的假，局里报销所有花销。我也很关心你，不要整天加班，也要享受人生啊。”  
埃弗雷特恨恨的想，等真去了我会可劲花的。他拿起文件。


End file.
